1. Field
The present application relates to detection of peak-to-average ratio in a circuit. More particularly, the present application relates to peak-to-average ratio (PAR) detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Linearity of an amplifier can be adjusted in different ways, which include adjustment of bias, periphery (e.g. size of a scalable periphery amplifier), load line, and supply voltage of the amplifier. Linearity of the amplifier can also be adjusted using pre-distortion methods, in both the analog or digital domain. Although there is no preferred method of adjusting the linearity of the amplifier, the most common and easiest way is to adjust the bias or the supply voltage of the amplifiers. By adjusting the amplifier to operate at a power level where linearity begins to degrade, a maximum efficiency for the amplifier can be achieved.